Sąsiad z piekła rodem
by euphoria814
Summary: Eksperyment z patosem w tle. AU gdzie nikt nie wie, że wilkołaki istnieją. I Stiles trafia akurat na jednego.


**tytuł: Sąsiad z piekła rodem**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: sterek**  
 **Seria Przetartych Kliszy**  
 **info: AU (jakie to się zorientujecie)**

 **Martynie, bo zamierzam potrenować patos, a tylko ona z moich znajomych go lubi... :P**

* * *

\- Stiles? – zdziwiła się Lydia, otwierając mu drzwi.  
Stilinski bez słowa wszedł do mieszkania, ignorując zirytowanego Jacksona i położył się na kanapie. Kobieta spojrzała na niego ewidentnie zmartwiona i zagryzła wargi, zastanawiając się nad czymś usilnie.  
Nie miał ochoty o tym rozmawiać, ale wiedział jak wygląda. Ślady na jego szyi były aż nazbyt czytelnym dowodem. Podobnie jak ubranie, które nałożył w pośpiechu ponad półgodziny temu i dość specyficzny chód. Gdyby miał podwiniętą koszulkę, Lydia zauważyłaby też siniaki od rąk Dereka na jego kościach biodrowych. Wciąż zresztą czuł na sobie dłonie mężczyzny, co wcale nie pomagało.

\- Czy ktoś mi wytłumaczy co ten frajer robi w naszym mieszkaniu? – spytał Jackson, stając koło swojej dziewczyny.  
Stiles nie miał ochoty nawet na niego patrzeć.  
\- Daj mu spokój i idź się ubrać – zakomenderowała Lydia, siadając na kanapie.  
Stiles przesunął stopy, żeby zrobić jej miejsce i nie próbował odtrącić jej dłoni, gdy kobieta zaczęła głaskać go po nodze. W zasadzie to było całkiem uspokajające.  
\- Co się stało Stiles? – spytała bardzo cicho.  
\- Wyjechał – odparł Stilinski głucho.

\- Dasz sobie z tym radę – podjęła łagodnie, ale on pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Prawie rok starałem się jak głupi, żeby przestał mnie nienawidzić – zaczął i głos mu się załamał. – Prawie rok i wiesz co? Dzisiaj spotkałem go na klatce, gdy wynosił swoje rzeczy. Ekipa od przeprowadzek musiała pojawić się po tym jak wyszedłem do pracy, bo zauważyłem ich dopiero wracając. A on im mówił gdzie co powinni przenieść – ciągnął dalej.

\- Może to lepiej, że się wyprowadził. Ten związek nie miał szans – wtrąciła szybko Lydia.  
\- Związek?! – prychnął. – Nie bądź śmieszna. On nawet nie potrafił wypowiedzieć mojego imienia tak, żeby nie brzmiało jak obelga. Nawet Jackson czasem wydaje się mniej mną brzydzić – dodał.  
\- Hej! – zaprotestował z sypialni Whittemore. – Znamy się o wiele dłużej. Widziałem jak zjadasz błoto z piaskownicy, mam prawo się tobą brzydzić – wyjaśnił bez zwyczajowego dla siebie jadu.  
Musiał faktycznie źle wyglądać.

\- Wyprowadził się – przypomniała mu Lydia. – Powiedział ci coś niemiłego? – spróbowała, ale Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Wiesz, to właśnie było dziwne. Sam zapukał do mnie i przyszedł się pożegnać. Wiesz, zaczął gadkę na temat swojej poczty, czy nie mógłbym jej odsyłać, jeśli przyjdzie na nieodpowiedni adres… I… Dał mi swój nowy adres, a nawet numer telefonu – dodał. – To jest totalnie bez sensu. Nie mogłem się o 'dzień dobry' doprosić przez miesiące, a on puka do mnie i…  
\- Mam nadzieję, że kazałeś się mu gonić, Stiles – zaczęła Lydia.  
Stiles przełknął ślinę i zakopał się w poduszkach. Miał nadzieję, że nie widać jego twarzy i za cholerę nie obchodziło go czy zachowuje się dziecinnie.  
\- Stiles, powiedz, że kazałeś mu się cmoknąć w tyłek – jęknęła Martin rozgryzając go w jednej chwili.

\- Wiesz, pomyślałem, że… Pomyślałem, że nie mam nic do stracenia. Jak nie teraz to nigdy, tym bardziej, że on był taki miły… - podjął, czując, że Lydia znowu zaczyna gładzić uspokajająco jego nogę.  
Podobne sytuacje powtarzały się w końcu przynajmniej raz w miesiącu odkąd Derek cholerny Hale wprowadził się na jego piętro. Zajmowali dwa różne mieszkania, ale jedyne na ich klatce schodowej, więc spotykali się z zastraszającą częstotliwością. I Derek, no cóż, był niesamowicie przystojny. Potrafił być też miły, bo Stiles w ciągu tego roku zdążył poznać jego siostry i przyjaciół. Derek był z nimi tak blisko, tak niesamowicie się o nich troszczył, że nie sposób było chociaż trochę się nim nie zauroczyć.

Jedynym problemem Stilesa było w zasadzie to, że Derek nienawidził go z jakiegoś powodu. A Stiles nie mógł sobie przypomnieć niczego, totalnie niczego, co zrobił źle. A naprawdę potrafił nabroić, ale wszyscy jakoś mu to wybaczali. Jak Danny, na którego wylał gorącą kawę, gdy poznawali się po raz pierwszy. A do tej pory byli serdecznymi przyjaciółmi. Koleś mógł skończyć z poparzeniami drugiego stopnia w bardzo newralgicznym punkcie swojego ciała, ale mu wybaczył.  
\- Nie wiem co sobie myślałem – zaprzeczył sobie sam. – To nie tak, że miałem nadzieję, że się z nim prześpię, a on magicznym sposobem przestanie mnie nienawidzić. Może nawet odpowiadałby na moje powitania albo nie udawał na środku ulicy, że mnie nie zna – ciągnął dalej.

\- Obudziłeś się, a jego nie było – zrozumiała w końcu Lydia.  
\- Obudziłem się, a jego nie było. Zabrał też tą cholerną kartkę z adresem, jego samochód nie jest zaparkowany pod domem… - wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami, chociaż Lydia raczej tego nie widziała. – Chyba powinienem się cieszyć, że tak to się skończyło – westchnął.  
\- Ale…  
Stiles westchnął. Z tego powodu właśnie wylądował na kanapie Lydii, a nie w mieszkaniu Scotta. McCall spróbowałby go upić, omijając totalnie detale czy jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Martin natomiast znała go tak dobrze, że w zasadzie trafiała w najbardziej newralgiczne punkty.

\- Nie wierzę, żeby nie wiedział co do niego czuję – przyznał w końcu coś, co ukrywał nawet przed sobą. – Byłem jak cholerny szczeniak, którego odpychał. A potem wracałem, bo jestem żałosnym szczeniakiem, który pozwala się każdemu kopać – dodał. – Nie wierzę, że nie wiedział, bo nawet jego cholerne siostry patrzyły na mnie, jakby były pewne, że czekam tylko na okazję, żeby mu pokazać jak bardzo zainteresowany jestem. Albo jak bardzo się na czymś znam… Totalnie się popisywałem – ciągnął dalej. – Piekłem cholerne ciasta cytrynowe, bo im nie opierasz się nawet ty. Naprawiłem komputer Cory, chociaż cholera, ale zajęło mi to tydzień. Zacząłem ćwiczyć i… Wiesz, to niemożliwe, żeby nie wiedział – zakończył gorzko.

\- I nienawidzisz go – powiedziała Lydia.  
\- I nie wyobrażam sobie nawet jak on mnie nienawidzi. Jak bardzo mało go obchodzę. Może nawet nabijał się ze swojego małego irytującego sąsiada. Dzieciaka, który nigdy nie potrafi się zamknąć. W końcu był totalnie spoza mojej ligi, czyż nie? – spytał retorycznie, tym razem zdejmując poduszkę z twarzy. – Jak bardzo żałosny jestem, Lyds?  
Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, a potem pogładziła go kciukiem po nodze.  
\- Myślę Stiles, że to on jest zza niskiej ligi jak dla ciebie – powiedziała spokojnie. – Jeśli nie widział jak inteligentny, jak czuły i lojalny jesteś… Nie powinieneś się nim przejmować – dodała.

\- Wiem – parsknął. – Jestem Stiles. Jestem ten Stiles i wszyscy mnie kochają – zakpił. – Chciałbym tylko, żebym nie był jedyną osobą, która w to wierzy.  
Lydia westchnęła i zerknęła niepewnie w stronę własnej sypialni.  
\- Chcesz zostać na noc? – zapytała niepewnie.  
Trzymanie Jacksona w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu chyba nie było grzeczne. Stiles nie miał wątpliwości, że mężczyzna na pewno słyszał ich rozmowę, ale dawno przeszli z Whittemorem ten etap, gdy Jackson otwarcie go nienawidził. Teraz czasami tylko przypominali sobie dawne kłótnie, ale brakowało w nich szczerości i jadu. Pewnie w sytuacji kryzysowej mógłby nawet nazwać go swoim przyjacielem. Gdyby Scott, Lydia, Allison, Danny oraz połowa Beacon Hills nie żyła.

\- Jasne, że frajer zostaje – krzyknął Whittemore potwierdzając jego podejrzenia. – Zaprosiłem już drugiego frajera i jego lepszą połówkę – dorzucił, wspominając ewidentnie o Scotcie i Allison.  
Stiles połknął podziękowania, prawie się nimi dławiąc. Pewnych granic jednak nie należało naruszać.  
\- Wiesz Lyds, trochę go nienawidzę – podjął już uspokojony. – Przez ten krótki moment pozwolił mi uwierzyć, że mu na mnie zależy – dodał z dobrze słyszalną goryczą w głosie.

ooo

Kanapa Lydii stała się dla niego bohaterką. Weekend dopiero się zaczynał, a on na dobrą sprawę nie wyobrażał sobie powrotu do swojego mieszkania. Lydia zabrała jego telefon i klucze do samochodu już dzień wcześniej, żeby po pijanemu nie zrobił czegoś głupiego. Zapewne nawet na trzeźwo wysłałby Derekowi smsa albo dwa, może czterdzieści, ale wraz z adresem Hale zabrał też i to. Chyba żeby tylko podkreślić jak bardzo kontaktu z nim nie chce mieć.

W zasadzie jeśli chodziło o Dereka to zawsze były drobne szczegóły. Nigdy nie wpuścił go do swojego mieszkania, a to zrobiła nawet staruszka na parterze, która była przekonana o tym, że Stiles jest narkomanem. Najwyraźniej blada karnacja nie kojarzyła się kobiecie dobrze, a pieprzyki wzięła za dziury po igle. Tylko kto na bogów wstrzykuje sobie cokolwiek w twarz?  
Dereka nie ubawiła ta historia. Ani żadna z ponad osiemdziesięciu, które Stiles opatentował przez lata do przełamywania lodów. Derek i tak patrzył na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, jakby zastanawiał się robakiem jakiego rodzaju jest Stiles.

\- Jesteś takim gejem – jęknął Jackson rano, gdy wszedł do salonu i znalazł go zawiniętego w koc, a obok kanapy stało pudełko po lodach.  
Stilesowi wypadało się tylko ucieszyć, ale mężczyzna nie zauważył jeszcze Juli Roberts na ekranie. Dopełniłby stereotyp. Na swoją obronę miał tylko to, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu po męsku był zalany tak bardzo, że nie pamiętał nawet jaki film ogląda. Chyba dla dobra Scotta, bo Notting Hill raczej nie należało do top 5 jego ulubionych obrazów.  
\- A jakim gejem powinienem być? – sarknął zirytowany. – Mam prawo być takim gejem, jakim mi się podoba – dodał.

Jackson przyniósł mu talerzyk z kanapkami.  
\- Boisz się tam wrócić, żeby go przez przypadek nie spotkać? – zaczął nagle Whittemore półszeptem.  
\- Nawet tego nie próbuj – ostrzegł go Stiles. – Wiem, że próbujesz się mnie pozbyć wcześniej z tej kanapy, ale ona i ja mamy przed sobą cudowną przyszłość. Widzisz jak razem świetnie wyglądamy? – spytał retorycznie.  
Jackson jednak zmilczał jego wybuch, jak zawsze patrząc na niego jak na nieznośnego idiotę. Trochę w tym przypominał Dereka, co bolało jeszcze bardziej.

\- Zawsze za mocno, Stiles – westchnął Whittemore. – Ludzie czasami boją się tak silnych emocji – dodał spokojnie mężczyzna.  
\- Mówisz, że to moja wina? – spytał zdezorientowany, bo jeszcze nikt nie przedstawił mu tak sytuacji.  
\- Twoją winą jest jedynie to, że dałeś się wykorzystać. Jesteś tak łatwy do zmanipulowania, że ludzie robią to na bieżąco. Dlatego masz Lydię, która nad tobą czuwa – wytłumaczył Jackson, nagle zerkając w stronę swojej sypialni, gdzie Martin odsypiała sobotnią imprezę. – Masz nawet mnie od tego, żeby cię nie frajerzyli, więc korzystaj z tego póki możesz – sarknął Whittemore wracając bez ostrzeżenia do swoich normalnych tonów. – Może się nauczysz jak nie być patałachem teraz, skoro ze szkoły średniej nie wyciągnąłeś żadnej lekcji – dodał, podnosząc się.

Stiles spoglądał za odchodzącym mężczyzną, a potem westchnął, bo mniej więcej coś podobnego powiedziała mu też Allison, ale ona nie owijając w bawełnę zaproponowała, że wyśledzi Dereka, a potem go postrzeli.  
Czasami Stiles zastanawiał się kto w ich związku nosił spodnie, bo Scott wizją bezpośredniego ataku na ponad osiemdziesiąt kilogramów mięśni, jakimi był Derek, był totalnie przerażony.  
Lydia chyba zaczynała się budzić, więc Stiles połknął pospiesznie kanapki i zabrał się za kolejną butelkę whiskey. Julia Robert właśnie mówiła Hugh Grantowi, że jest tylko zwykłą dziewczyną, zwyczajnie zakochaną i Stiles przypomniał sobie jak na ten krótki moment przed ich pierwszym pocałunkiem, Derek patrzył na niego jak na najcudowniejszą rzecz na świecie. Jakby gwiazdy spadły z nieba, a Stiles był jedną z nich. Jak potem dotykał jego ciała, samymi opuszkami palców, chyba bojąc się naruszyć jego kruchą strukturę. Nic dziwnego, Stiles składał się głównie z wiotkiego organizmu i sarkazmu, który wcale owego organizmu nie wzmacniał.

\- Znowu o nim myślisz – warknęła Lydia, wchodząc do salonu.  
Stiles już prawie rok temu dowiedział się, że ma jedną minę, która jest zarezerwowana dla Dereka. Wydawało mu się to śmieszne, ale gdy Allison zrobiła mu zdjęcie z zaskoczenia, musiał przyznać im rację. Jego wyraz twarzy do złudzenia przypominał minę Scotta podczas pierwszej randki z Allison.  
\- Był aż tak dobry? – spytała Martin, zabierając mu butelkę.  
\- Straciłem przytomność – wymruczał lekko upokorzony.  
\- Co zrobiłeś? – niedosłyszała Lydia.  
\- Powiedziałem, że straciłem przytomność – powtórzył odrobinę głośniej i zakrył twarz, gdy kobieta gwizdnęła z uznaniem.

\- Więc podejrzewam, że był dobry – stwierdziła kiwając głową. – Wiesz, Jackson robi…  
\- Lyds na Boga! Chcę tylko dwóch dni na otarcie łez, nie musisz mnie przerażać do końca życia. Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata, chciałbym jeszcze przed czterdziestką uprawiać seks i nie wyobrażać sobie przy tym co robi lub czego nie robi Jackson… Kategorycznie za dużo informacji – jęknął, starając się zatkać sobie uszy.  
\- Potwierdzam! – krzyknął Whittemore z sypialni. – Niech Stilinski sam trenuje swoją technikę. Od dawna zresztą podejrzewam, że jest gejem, bo nigdy nie widział nago żadnej kobiety i jedyne genitalia, do których miał dostęp były męskie… Jego własne – dodał mężczyzna.  
\- Widziałem nago twoją dziewczynę!- odkrzyknął nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Może to jej widok przeraził mnie na całe życie – dodał i Lydia spojrzała na niego krzywo.

\- Wiesz, że nie cierpię, gdy włączacie mnie w te swoje gierki – warknęła Martin. – Widziałam nago was obu i chyba tylko cudem jeszcze nie sypiam z Allison – wtrąciła się w ich kłótnie i Stiles wystawił Jacksonowi język uznając, że wygrał. – Nie widział tego – poinformowała go Lydia.  
\- Ale wie – odparł Stiles.  
Były pewne rzeczy, które wiedzieli o sobie tylko z Jacksonem, więc gdy ocknął się następnym razem, wiedział, że ta żółta ciecz w szklance obok kanapy to nie sok jabłkowy.

ooo

Najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Stiles po prostu źle się czuł. Nie była to kwestia złamanego serca, czy złamanego fiuta jak to określał Jackson. Tylko fizyczny dyskomfort. Jego skóra aż mrowiła miejscami, jakby domagała się dotyku. I wciąż czuł ręce Dereka na całym ciele.  
Sobota zleciała pod znakiem alkoholu i lodów, więc kiedy obudził się w niedziele mając nadzieję na szybką śmierć, która wybawiłaby go od kaca, nie był zaskoczony. Nie był również zdziwiony, gdy ten stan nie zmienił się aż do wieczora. Pił tak rzadko, że jego wątroba miała prawo się teraz na nim wyżywać za dwudniowe tortury.

Jednak kiedy nic nie zmieniło się w poniedziałek rano i nie miał nawet tyle sił, żeby pójść do pracy, zrozumiał, że coś jest nie w porządku.  
Lydia zmierzyła mu temperaturę tuż po tym jak zadzwonił do pracy i kazała mu przenieść się chwilowo do ich pokoju gościnnego, którego prawie nie używali odkąd Jackson przerobił go na mini siłownię. Whittemore przyniósł mu szklankę z herbatą i garść tabletek, które uśpiły go bardzo szybko.

ooo

\- Coś jest nie tak – stwierdziła Lydia, gdy wieczorem gorączka mu nie spadła.  
\- Jestem zmęczony i niewyspany. Jutro pójdę do lekarza – obiecał, ziewając. – Powinienem też chyba wrócić do mieszkania, chociaż po ubranie – dodał, gdy Martin zmarszczyła brwi.  
Jackson już wcześniej poinformował go, że pożycza mu swoje ciuchy i drużynową koszulkę ze szkoły średniej, ale to nie jest tak, że Stiles może wyobrażać sobie, że teraz będą parą. Lydia nosiła też kurtkę.  
\- Jutro pójdę do lekarza – powtórzył jeszcze zagrzebując się w pościeli. – A teraz daj mi spać.

ooo

Poniedziałek minął niespodziewanie szybko i półprzytomnie. Dyskomfort, który czuł w zasadzie od soboty, zmienił się w permanentny ból i prawdę powiedziawszy nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić. Danny krył go w pracy, ale nie miał kto obronić go przed Lydią.  
Dziewczyna wróciła ze swojego biura dwie godziny wcześniej, chyba niesiona przeczuciem i mierzyła mu temperaturę co godzinę. Była podwyższona, ale stała, czego nie musiała sprawdzać. Świetnie to sam czuł. Podobnie jak ból, który zdawał się przemieszczać po całym jego ciele. Na dobrą sprawę nie potrafił wskazać takiego miejsca, które nie promieniowałoby w tej chwili czymś nieprzyjemnym. Dotyk Lydii w zasadzie też był nieprzyjemny.

\- Idziesz do lekarza – zakomunikowała mu dziewczyna, ale Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- To grypa. Nie chcę – oznajmił jej. – Daj mi dwa dni, a samo przejdzie – dodał nieprzekonany.  
To nie była grypa. Nie bolały go mięśnie i gardło. Nie miał kataru. Martin musiała podejrzewać, że próbuje ją wyrolować, bo dotknęła jego czoła i zmarszczyła brwi, gdy syknął z bólu.  
\- Jadłeś coś podejrzanego? – spytała wyraźnie zmartwiona.  
Nie wymiotował, ale nie czuł się też dobrze. Nie miał ochoty na jedzenie, tylko na sen.  
\- Nie będę pytać co piłeś, bo wiem – dodała. – Czy Derek gdziekolwiek wyjeżdżał? Za granicę? – spróbowała jeszcze, ale Stiles pokręcił głową.

\- Myślisz, że mnie czymś zaraził. To nie krwotoczna gorączka Ebola – warknął. – Derek nigdzie nie był poza granicami kraju. Pracuje jako mechanik, a ja nie mam uczulenia na olej silnikowy. Chyba, że jego sperma jest toksyczna w co wątpię – dodał.  
Lydia przewróciła oczami, ignorując ostatnią część. Podała mu kolejną garść tabletek, ale Stiles skrzywił się. Żadna z nich do tej pory nie pomogła.  
\- Wiem, że nie chcesz iść do lekarza z powodu twojej matki, ale nie mamy wyjścia. Musisz się zobaczyć z lekarzem – powiedziała Lydia, siadając na brzegu łóżka. – Słabniesz w oczach. Gdy wychodziłam do pracy jeszcze byłeś w stanie siedzieć na łóżku, a teraz – powiedziała i spojrzała na niego.

Był przykryty pościelą, aż pod nos i miał ochotę zakryć się włącznie z głową. Lydia jak zawsze miała rację, ale to wcale nie zmieniało jego sytuacji.  
\- Nie mam ubrań. To w czym przyszedłem, nie nadaje się do ponownego użytku bez kontaktu z pralnią, a nie wyjdę w ciuchach Jacksona – poinformował ją.  
\- Pojadę do twojego mieszkania i przywiozę ci coś do przebrania – odparła szybko.  
\- Po moim trupie! – krzyknął Whittemore, który najwyraźniej już wrócił z pracy. – Po moim trupie! Nie będę nosił mu herbatek i mierzył temperatury! Ja pojadę do jego mieszkania i wybiorę mu ciuchy. Raz w życiu przynajmniej będzie wyglądał jak człowiek – dodał Jackson, wchodząc do pokoju.  
Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się, marszcząc brwi. Gdyby nie chodziło o Jacksona, Stiles pomyślałby, że Whittemore się martwi. Mężczyzna nie spędził długo w progu. Już po chwili drzwi wejściowe do mieszkania trzasnęły i nie było po nim ani śladu.

ooo

Stiles miał koszmar. W zasadzie to nie pierwszy w ten weekend, jeśli miał być szczery. Śniła mu się matka na białym szpitalnym prześcieradle i ojciec, który trzymał ją za rękę aż do ostatniej chwili. Zawsze miał takie koszmary, gdy chorował, nawet jeśli temperatura wzrastała mu tylko o pół stopnia. Obaj od czasu choroby matki unikali tematu na równi z lekarzami. Czasami zastanawiał się czy gdyby ktoś postrzelił szeryfa, ten nie powiedziałby swoim podwładnym, że zszyje się sam w domu. Mieli w końcu naprawdę dobrze zorganizowaną apteczkę.  
Wiedział, że ludzie uważali ich za dziwaków pod tym względem. Trener w szkole średniej tracił zawsze cierpliwość, gdy po kontuzjach namawiał go godzinami do wizyt u fizjoterapeuty. To nie było tak, że Stiles nie ufał lekarzom. Wiedział, że zrobili wszystko co w ich mocy, by uratować jego matkę. To ten zapach odrzucał go i kitle, do których wyglądu tak się przyzwyczaił.

Dlatego gdy poczuł charakterystyczną woń sterylności i ktoś wbił mu igłę w ramię, próbował się obronić.  
Melissa McCall przyłożyła mu do czoła chłodną dłoń.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, Stiles. Pobiorę trochę krwi do badania, a lekarz tymczasem sprawdzi co z twoim oddechem – powiedziała spokojnie mama Scotta.  
\- Jestem w szpitalu? – spytał słabo.  
Nie bardzo widział cokolwiek, a jego powieki wydawały się ciężkie.  
\- Lydia zadzwoniła i umówiła wizytę domową. Nie mogła cię podnieść, a sam nie chciałeś się ruszyć – ciągnęła dalej Melissa. – Powiedz co cię boli, Stiles – poprosiła miękko.  
\- Wszystko. Cała moja skóra mrowi – wytłumaczył półgłosem. – Czuję się tak, jakby wszystkie moje nerwy były na wierzchu i ktoś po nich dreptał – dodał.  
Ktoś pomógł mu się podnieść i lekarka, o której mówiła Melissa przyłożyła mu zimny stetoskop do klatki piersiowej. Bez proszenia wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i kobieta wymruczała coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

\- Płuca czyste. Ciśnienie w normie. Sypia pan dobrze, panie Stilinski? – spytała lekarka. – Zjadł pan ostatnio coś niestandardowego?  
\- Mam małe problemy ze snem – przyznał. – I miałem ciężki weekend – dodał, a Lydia prychnęła.  
\- Odżywiał się alkoholem i lodami – wytłumaczyła Martin.  
\- Wszystko wydaje się w porządku. Wiem, że zażywa pan leki na ADHD, sądzę, że mieszanie ich z używkami mogło wywołać nadmierną senność. Ból jest wynikiem tego, że mózg ostrzega pana przed kolejnymi eskapadami tego typu. Zmienimy panu leki i jeśli jutro nic się nie zmieni, a badania nie okażą się jednoznaczne, zabierzemy pana do szpitala – wyjaśniła kobieta. – Czy dzisiaj będzie miał kto z panem zostać? – spytała.  
\- Tak – odpowiedziała Lydia zanim Stiles zdążył otworzyć usta. – Jak mamy zbić temperaturę? – spytała Martin w zamian.

\- Im mniej leków dla przemęczonej wątroby tym lepiej. Okłady z lodu, może lodowa kąpiel – zaproponowała kobieta i Stiles już z miejsca ją znienawidził.  
Dziesięć minut później Lydia wróciła z okładem, a Melissa obiecała podesłać tutaj jego ojca i Scotta.  
\- Jackson już jest? – spytał, bo Whittemore'a nie było od dobrych kilku godzin, jeśli dobrze liczył.  
\- Obiecał zrobić zakupy po drodze – wyjaśniła Lydia. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Kojarzysz te tajskie masaże, gdy kobieta chodzi tymi drobnymi stópkami po plecach? – spytał, starając się podtrzymywać okład tak, żeby nie zamoczyć pewnie cholernie drogiej pościeli Martin.  
Lydia skinęła głową.  
\- To wyobraź sobie, że przeszła po tobie drużyna futbolistów i żaden nie pofatygował się ściągnąć butów – wytłumaczył, podnosząc się na łokciu.  
\- Wystraszyłeś mnie – powiedziała w końcu Lydia i miała właśnie coś dodać, gdy charakterystyczny dźwięk otwieranego zamka przerwał im rozmowę. – Jackson z ubraniami.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie wyrzucił wszystkiego z moich szaf. O ile dobrze pamiętam, nie mam zbyt wielu ubrań, które według jego wysublimowanego smaku nadawałyby się do noszenia – odpowiedział i sapnął, gdy w drzwiach stanął Jackson.  
Wyglądał fatalnie, a jego łuk brwiowy był lekko opuchnięty.

\- Co się stało? – spytała Lydia, podchodząc do niego natychmiast.  
\- Ten twój sąsiad z piekła rodem jest jakimś psychopatą – wypluł Whittemore. – Natychmiast dzwonię do prawnika i załatwiam zakaz zbliżania do mnie, Lydii i do ciebie. Znalazłem go łażącego po waszym piętrze i rzucił się na mnie, gdy otwierałem twoje mieszkanie. Chciał wiedzieć gdzie jesteś… - ciągnął dalej Jackson. – Facet totalnie nie rozumie znaczenia słowa nie…  
\- Pokłóciłeś się z nim – stwierdziła Lydia.  
\- Kazałem mu spadać, póki nie zadzwoniłem po policję. I powiedziałem mu, że jeśli tak bardzo chce się z tobą skontaktować to powinien zadzwonić – wyjaśnił Whittemore. – Zaczął warczeć na mnie jak jakiś wariat i próbował wejść do twojego mieszkania. Trzymaj się od niego z daleka – poradził mu Jackson sucho.  
\- Pominąłeś fragment gdzie podbił ci oko – wtrąciła Lydia.

\- Możliwe, że powiedziałem mu, że ma nie wtykać fiuta tam, gdzie go nie chcą. Możliwe, że kazałem mu się trzymać od Stilesa z daleka – dodał Jackson i Stiles nie musiał go widzieć dokładnie, żeby wiedzieć, że Whittemore przewraca teraz oczami. – Możliwe, że wygląda teraz gorzej ode mnie.  
Stiles niemal miał ochotę powiedzieć, że nikt od Jacksona gorzej wyglądać nie może, ale dzwonek do drzwi skutecznie go rozproszył.

ooo

Stiles spodziewał się, że Lydia albo Jackson pójdą otworzyć, ale coś uderzyło w drzwi wejściowe, a po drugiej stronie ktoś kłócił się tak głośno, że słychać ich było, aż do pokoju gościnnego.  
\- Zamknijcie się tutaj. Pójdę sprawdzić, co się dzieje – warknął Jackson, nie marnując ani chwili.

Przez moment nic się nie działo i wydawało się, że ktokolwiek się dobijał, zrozumiał, że pomylił adres. Lydia spoglądała z niepokojem w stronę salonu, skąd dobiegała znowuż nie tak bardzo przyciszona rozmowa i uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- A to była taka bezpieczna okolica – stwierdziła, siadając na jego łóżku.  
Jej chłodna dłoń niemal natychmiast trafiła na jego czoło. Wcześniej zaprotestował, gdy zaproponowała mu kąpiel w wodzie z lodem, żeby obniżyć temperaturę. Ostatnim czego chciał to przeziębić tyłek. Mogli mu mówić i tłumaczyć wszystko, ale przytomny na pewno nie zamierzał sobie z własnej woli tego robić. Tym bardziej, że zimny okład pomagał równie dobrze.

\- Wynocha! – warknął Jackson na tyle głośno, że nareszcie rozróżnili jakieś słowa i Lydia zmarszczyła brwi, tym razem faktycznie zaniepokojona.  
\- Pójdę – zaczęła.  
\- Z naszej dwójki to ja jestem tutaj mężczyzną – wszedł jej w słowo i zsunął stopy z łóżka.

Jackson dalej perorował z kimś w salonie, ewidentnie wkurzony do granic możliwości, bo wściekły whittemore'owski syk przychodził tylko wraz ze sporym gniewem. Stiles jak do tej pory nigdy nie zasłużył sobie na ten specjalny ton, ale doskonale pamiętał jak jeszcze w szkole średniej ktoś podrywał Lydię i Jackson dostał szału. Skończyło się to zawieszeniem dla Whittemore'a i tego drugiego, więc Stiles czym prędzej wsunął się do salonu dzielnie walcząc z mdłościami. Nie sądził, żeby był zbytnio przydatny w obecnym stanie, ale miał ojca w podręcznym wybieraniu, a to już stanowiło znaczne wsparcie.

Przystanął jednak zszokowany, gdy rozmówcą Jacksona okazał się nikt inny jak Derek Hale. Laura stała obok brata wyglądając na pozornie niewzruszoną, ale strzelała oczami wokół, jakby starała się znaleźć wszystkie wyjścia z pomieszczenia, co było dziwne, bo stali wciąż w drzwiach, blokując je skutecznie. Nikt normalny nie wybrałby się oknem na zewnątrz. Nie na czwartym piętrze.  
\- Stiles – zaczął Derek zduszonym tonem i Stilinski na dobrą sprawę nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić.

Pożałował już, że wstał z łóżka, gdy dłoń Lydii znalazła się na jego ramieniu niemal od razu jak ciche wsparcie, którego naprawdę nie potrzebował.  
\- Wyjdź – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie, patrząc na Dereka.  
Hale nie wydawał się zaskoczony, ale jego usta zbiły się w prostą cienką linię.  
\- Muszę ci wyjaśnić – zaczął mężczyzna.  
\- Wyjdź – przerwał mu Stiles odrobinę głośniej. – Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, zadzwonię na policję. Nie masz prawa nachodzić moich przyjaciół i wiem, że pobiłeś się z Jacksonem, więc mamy podstawy do wszczęcia postępowania – poinformował go korzystając z całej wiedzy, którą wpoił mu przez lata ojciec.

Trochę z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że na twarzy Dereka nie było nawet rysy. Zawsze nazywał Jacksona ciotą i łajzą, ale nie sądził, żeby Whittemore chociaż raz nie walnął mężczyzny. Jackson też przyglądał się Hale'owi, jakby nie do końca rozumiał sytuację.  
\- Chcę tylko powiedzieć – podjął ponownie Derek i Stiles złapał się mocniej framugi drzwi.  
\- Nie masz mi do powiedzenia nic, co zmieniłoby cokolwiek. Słuchaj, jestem chory i zmęczony, i byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś wrócił tam, gdzie się przeprowadziłeś i nie nachodził mnie ani moich przyjaciół – powiedział, ignorując fakt, że stanie na własnych nogach w tej chwili przekraczało jego możliwości.

Laura spojrzała na niego jak zawsze marszcząc brwi i pokręciła głową, jakby miała tego wszystkiego dość. Kobieta bez słowa próbowała wyminąć Jacksona, a gdy się to nie udało, po prostu pchnęła go w klatkę piersiową, a on wpadł do mieszkania jak rzucona szmaciana lalka.  
Stiles zamrugał zdezorientowany, bo Whittemore musiał ważyć ze dwa razy tyle co Laura. Dłoń Lydii zacisnęła się na jego bicepsie boleśnie, gdy dziewczyna pisnęła zaskoczona.

\- Wzywam policję – poinformował oboje, starając się nie spuszczać z nich oka i już miał nacisnąć guzik, gdy Laura odebrała mu telefon bez większego trudu.  
Derek pojawił się zaraz obok niego w ułamek sekundy później, co wydawało się niemożliwe. Fizycznie niemożliwe.  
\- Pozwól mi z nim porozmawiać – poprosił mężczyzna i Laura prychnęła.

\- Miałeś na to miesiące – odparła kobieta, podchodząc bliżej, podczas, gdy Stiles próbował wepchnąć Lydię z powrotem do pokoju gościnnego.  
\- Stiles, powinienem był ci wyjaśnić – zaczął Derek.  
\- Że jesteś z mafii? – prychnął Stilinski. – Czy że jesteś fiutem? Bo, że jesteś fiutem pojąłem. Nie wiem tylko po jaką cholerę mnie nachodzisz. Nie dostałeś dokładnie tego, czego chciałeś? – spytał, starając się nie drżeć.

Cholerna gorączka najwyraźniej ponownie rosła.  
\- To nie tak – zaprzeczył Derek. – Sytuacja jest bardziej niż skomplikowana.  
\- O zamknij się – warknął Stiles tracąc cierpliwość. – Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. Nie wiem co sobie wyobrażałeś, ale masz natychmiast opuścić mieszkanie Lydii – dodał tonem, z którego zapewne byłby dumny, gdyby nie fakt, że cholerna klatka piersiowa bolała go coraz bardziej.

\- Jestem wilkołakiem – powiedział szybko Derek i Stiles otworzył szeroko usta z których wydobył się tylko suchy śmiech. Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na mężczyznę, który najwyraźniej uznał, że może przysunąć się bliżej. – Jestem wilkołakiem, a my wiążemy się trochę na innych zasadach.

\- Mam gorączkę i bywam naiwny, ale nie, aż tak. Musiałbyś mnie odurzyć albo zrobić mi pranie mózgu, żebym w to uwierzył – zaczął Stiles i Laura prychnęła rozbawiona, a potem jej twarz zrobiła coś dziwnego.  
A raczej na jej twarzy pojawiło się coś dziwnego. Brwi kobiety znikły, a skóra zdeformowała się nieznacznie, gdy jej oczy błysnęły czerwienią. Z ust kobiety wydobył się niski ostrzegawczy warkot skierowany najwyraźniej do Lydii, która próbowała sięgnąć po zawieszony na ścianie telefon.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, co miałby w tej sytuacji powiedzieć.

\- Zabijecie nas – stwierdził słabo, bo tylko to przyszło mu do głowy.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył szybko Derek. – Nasze istnienie jest tajemnicą od wieków. Wiążemy się przeważnie z tymi, którzy są w innych watahach albo z ludźmi, którzy o nas wiedzą. Albo politycznie, aby rozszerzyć nasze terytorium i zwiększyć wpływy – podjął Derek. – Popełniłem błąd zbliżając się do ciebie. Powinienem był powiedzieć ci czym jestem i wyjaśnić sytuację, ale nie wiedziałem jak zareagujesz, a mieszkaliśmy zbyt blisko siebie – ciągnął dalej. – Ale stało się i spanikowałem za co przepraszam. To co teraz czujesz… Chorujesz, bo…

\- Zainfekowałeś mnie genem wilkołaczym i stanę się wilkołakiem?! – spanikował Stiles i kolejne prychnięcie Laury wcale go nie uspokoiło.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył po raz kolejny Derek. – Pomiędzy wilkołakiem, a jego partnerem zawiązuje się swoistego rodzaju połączenie. Więź, która ma na celu informowanie o samopoczuciu i bezpieczeństwie towarzysza. Ale ona musi być zaakceptowana przez alfę. Normalnie odbywa się to wcześniej i kiedy zorientowałem się co się dzieje, wyszedłem po Laurę. Kiedy wróciłem ciebie nie było i nie mogłem cię nigdzie znaleźć, i… - urwał mężczyzna, patrząc na niego bezradnie. – Nie powinienem był tego robić bez twojej zgody i wiedzy, ale to nie tak, że panowanie nad sobą jest proste w twojej obecności. Cholera, Stiles. Pozwól Laurze przyjąć cię do watahy, bo to nie przejdzie – poinformował go Derek z bezradną miną.

\- Czary mary? – spytał Stiles nie bardzo wiedząc w co miałby teraz wierzyć.  
Nie był pewien czy to błogosławieństwo gorączki, że nie zaczął nagle panikować, czy faktycznie zwariował jak cała reszta tutaj, ale spojrzał na Laurę wyczekująco nie wiedząc za bardzo czy czasem nie powinien złożyć jakiegoś pisemnego podania.  
\- Zgadzam się – powiedział bardzo powoli Stiles i zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie o jednym. – Ale chcę, żebyś się trzymał ode mnie z daleka. Mówię poważnie, Derek. Nie chcę cię widzieć na oczy.

Laura wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale brat uprzedził ją.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł Derek, przełykając głośno ślinę. – Jak sobie życzysz – dodał dziwnym tonem, którego Stiles nie potrafił do końca rozszyfrować.  
Laura zmarszczyła brwi i z jej ust wysunęły się kły. Przemiana nie była całkowita, ale i tak robiła wrażenie. Ujęła jego dłoń i Stiles zawahał się.

\- Nie stanę się wilkołakiem? – spytał zaniepokojony.  
\- Nie. Musiałabym cię ugryźć w postaci wilka. Będziesz człowiekiem, który należy do watahy – powiedziała kobieta i dosłownie wgryzła się kilka milimetrów w jego nadgarstek. – Zezwalam – dodała uroczystym tonem i coś połaskotało Stilesa w skórę. Mógłby przysiąc, że widział niebieskie iskry, które przepływały od niego do Dereka, ale równie dobrze mogły być to tylko halucynacje.  
Rana zagoiła się nim zdążył zastanowić się nad tym czy nie potrzeba mu bandażu. I już miał spytać kiedy przejdzie mu gorączka, gdy nagle wziął tak głęboki wdech, że pociemniało mu przed oczami, a uczucie dyskomfortu zniknęło jak ręką odjął.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Derek jeszcze, odciągając Laurę od nich.


End file.
